


The words you said

by Draggy_7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Doesn’t Know How To Tag, Heavy Angst, I mean it’s Tommy soo, Mild Language, Prison Arc, Tommy needs a hug, Tommy says stab the people who wronged you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draggy_7/pseuds/Draggy_7
Summary: Tommy is sick and tired of hearing Dreams voice.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	The words you said

“Well tommy you know you can’t keep doing this.”

Of course he knew that, but like hell he was going to give Dream the satisfaction. He Tommyinit the biggest man in the universe was not going to give in to him again. No way. No how. He listened to dream pace back and forth behind him flipping a few pages of the book that was currently perched on the lecture in the corner of the room. As Dream did this tommy absently picked at a small outcropping of obsidian in the floor. 

*sigh* “Look tommy- I’m trying to be your friend again-

“You were never my friend Dream. I fucking hate you!”

“Tommy. I’m a better person now-“

“No dream! I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE FUCKING DOING. But guess what dream I’m not going to listen to you anymore I’m not just going to believe everything you say… Fuck off Dream.”

“Tommy what would your family think of you right now? What would Wilbur think of you?”

Dream continued talking, going on about his family but Tommy wasn’t listening. Instead his mind wandered. And as much as he didn’t want to, he had to ask himself the question; What would Wilbur think? His head didn’t give an answer, instead it decided to answer in a garbled mess that only conveyed how angry he was at Dream.

“Oh shut the fuck up Dream.”

“What were his last words to you tommy? Wasn’t it “it was never meant to be? Or am I misremembering?”

Judging by his tone, Dream had meant for those words to hurt him but they didn’t do that. Instead they reminded him of something. Dream was in prison when wil said it wasn’t he?

“Tommy I’m proud of you.”

Those words brought up another memory and an idea.

“Wilbur should- should I take the shot wil?”

“Tommy- I… I think you should do what you think is right tommy.”

“Look tommy. I’m a better person now! I promise.” 

Tommy didn’t react, picking even more aggressively at the ground. The small outcropping in the floor was starting to wiggle. Just a few more seconds. Just a few more seconds and he’d be okay.

“I’ve learned tommy! I’ve so so so much while in here Tommy, I just want to help… bring the server together!”

Finally the obsidian chunk broke off. It had taken him so long... the mining fatigue was to blame for that. but now Tommy had something to stab the living shit out of Dream with. And oh boy did he want to. Dream had caused him- no, Dream had caused everyone to be miserable. They were happy, before Dream had decided to ruin the server that was… and Tommy was going to end this. Like he should have when he was back in l’manberg pulling back that unfaithful arrow.. that should’ve hit its target.

“Oh- Oh and do y-“

“Dream you asked me what Wilbur would think of me? I know the fucking answer Dream. He’d be proud Dream. He’d be fucking PROUD OF ME.”

Before Dream could get a word in Tommy continued on while getting up and turning around to face Dream edging closer with each word.

“And do you know what Dream?! I know exactly what he’d say too.”

This time Tommy let Dream continue, mainly to make sure he was full health and was fully prepared for this. This was revenge for his brother. And for the entirety of the server too.

“Oh really what would he say tommy?”

Tommy could practically hear him smiling, Dream truly had no idea did he? Well at least it gave Tommy an advantage. All his thoughts rushed through his head as he took one deep breath in and screamed at the top of his lungs. Lunging towards the masked man in the corner of the room as he did so. 

“SUCK IT GREEN BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!”

“Wh-“

Silence. Which was only broken by the sound of the obsidian shard he had been holding.

The shard of obsidian wasn’t very sharp but it did the job. If Tommy had more time he probably could have sharpened it. Dream had been caught by complete and utter surprise he hadn’t given any resistance. Finally the masked menace poofed into a cloud of smoke. Tommy quickly grabbed his communicator to check. He needed to check that- He needed to check if he was truly gone. He fumbled with the small beaten up communicator, his hands shaking. Finally he got it open.

> Dream was stabbed to death by TommyInit [perma kill]

He couldn’t believe it. He- he was gone! Finally the green bastard was gone. Unfortunately in the prison he couldn’t send messages but once he got out. Once he got out everything- everyone would… what would they do? Before Tommy could go through his thoughts his com buzzed and a notification popped up.

> due to settings you have been put first in line for admin and operator status. This will give you access to every command. Do you accept?

>yes 

>no

Before he could even think about it he heard the lava wall click. Signifying that someone was coming for him. A wave of panic washed over him. What was he going to do? The question of how the others would react rattled around his head. Tommy took one look at the wall and one look at his com and he chose.

>yes

> Thank you for taking your new admin and operator status. Please enjoy your new powers, if you ever need assistance type /help

Tommy already knew the commands. Everyone did. Just in case… just in case they got the chance to use them. The lava wall was almost down. In a flurry of worry and panic he typed out the command to get out of the vault.

< [Admin] TommyInIt : /Tp @s xxx,yy,zzz >

> command executed successfully!

As Tommy dematerialized away from the cramped cell a familiar voice echoed through his head:

“ Tommy, I’m proud of you.”

“Tommy.. I… I wish you the best of luck.”


End file.
